


Never (have I been happier)

by RottenMomo



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, woojin focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMomo/pseuds/RottenMomo
Summary: There’s Seungwoo shouting in his ear, Jaehwan laughing psychotically in his face and a suspicious hand that winds down his back to give his butt a very friendly pat.Woojin’s eye hurts, he’s tired and he can barely breathe but there’s no place he’d rather be than here.(Set after the Never performance when Woojin was sick)





	Never (have I been happier)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first fic on this site is a p101 fic HAHA  
> This is to my beautiful moon child Qi (happy birthday bitch) who I love very much. Sorry this was originally going to be a Woojin bodyslamming fic which i thought you would like but it descended into this mush. idk i hope you like softness.  
> Please excuse my grammar which i know is appalling I wrote this at 3 am and you usually proof read my stuff lmao  
> Thank, I love you bby girl you mean the world to me <3

His limbs ache, the blisters around his eye were hot and painful and Woojin wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep, but as the stage lights beat down on him and he looks at the other boys on the stage with him he knows he has to do this, _wants_ to do this.

The performance was difficult as expected and by the end of it Woojin feels like he’s going to collapse. He waits for the cameras to take the individual ending shots then for the short interview afterwards to end before he’s dragged offstage and enveloped by his team members in this uncomfortable huddle with him at the center.  
There’s Seungwoo shouting in his ear, Jaehwan laughing psychotically in his face and a suspicious hand that winds down his back to give his butt a very friendly pat.  
Woojin’s eye hurts, he’s tired and he can barely breathe but there’s no place he’d rather be than here.

* * *

 

It’s approaching 12am by the time Woojin comes back from the hospital. He’d been given a whole concoction of pills and things to treat his blisters. He feels a lot better but he’s still exhausted and ready to sleep like the dead.

He opens the door to his shared room and slips in quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. He notices that the lights aren’t off like he expected before he’s being tackled.

  
“Woojin!” Daehwi shouts as he barrels into him.  
“Hey be gentle he’s sick remember,” he hears Jonghyun say. He looks up and sees all the Never team members still up in the middle of some deformed looking blanket fort in the center of the cramped room.

“Why are you guys still awake?”  
“We were waiting for you,” Jaehwan replies from the floor where he’s wrapped up in a little blanket burrito.  
“We couldn’t sleep,” Jonghyun adds as he tries to stop Minhyun from hogging the covers beside him, tugging harshly “We were worried.”  
“Are you okay?” Gaunlin pops his head up. It looks difficult with what looks like someone's legs resting on top of his chest so Guanlin strains his neck to look at him for a couple of seconds before he flops back down like a dead fish.  
“Yeah they gave me some medication I’m feeling a lot better.”  
“Okay enough talking” Seungwoo interrupts loudly. He stretches out an arm, eyes still closed and head still very firmly planted on his pillow, and reaches around blindly until he circles his hand around Woojin’s wrist. “Time to sleep”.  
Woojin tries not to squash Jonghyun as he’s pulled down onto the makeshift bed.  
“Aren’t you guys going to back to your rooms?” Woojin asks as Daehwi snuggles in next to him. He hears Guanlin whining about Daehwi’s feet being in his face in which the other responds by squishing his toes into his cheek.  
“Nah too tired,” Seungwoo mumbles. He cracks an eye open and glances over at the older trainees, “You guys don’t mind staying here do you?”  
Jaehwan shakes his head, very content in his little burrito.  
“Good” he closes his eyes again, “now sleep,” he says to Woojin.  
“Are you sure? I’m sick remember?”  
“Oh come on, we’ all vaccinated if you were gonna spread it to us Jaehwan would be dying by now since you practically breathed in his face on stage.” Minhyun says.  
“Yeah you really got in there” he hears Jaehwan mumble.  
Woojin reaches over to smack him in the face and Guanlin giggles under the covers.

Soon it descends into silence and Woojin thinks that the others have fallen asleep.

“You worked hard today Woojinnie,” Jonghyun says softly into the silence, “You did well.”  
Seungwoo reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair humming in agreement. He also gets nudged by several feet in what he thinks is supposed to be in a praising manner.

There’s an elbow digging into his ribs, someone’s cold foot running up his leg and someone breathing down his neck but Woojin is happy and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

 

The next morning the trainees in the surrounding rooms wake up to a lot of shouting and screaming (mainly Jaehwan) as Woojin decides to show his gratitude by waking his team mates up in the most ‘affectionate’ manner.  
(“Hey Park Woojin don’t you dare come over hey what did I say stop! Ow that hurts Woojin aren’t you supposed to be sick how the hell are you so strong hey hEY”.)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, to my lovely Qi hope you liked it even though it was short and ended up being very Never team focused (hahaHHAHAHAHAHAHA OTL) <3
> 
> Also final 11 today god help me TT.TT


End file.
